


Ren: Grimm Lotus

by MatrixNova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Corruption, F/M, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Smut, Symbiote - Freeform, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixNova/pseuds/MatrixNova
Summary: Ren has been struggling with keeping his emotions in check recently, but a meeting with Salem and something she has may be just what he needs.
Relationships: Lie Ren/Salem
Kudos: 4
Collections: RWBY X Slime/Symbiote Smut





	Ren: Grimm Lotus

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the eighth one-shot, and possibly the first Lie Ren/Salem smut fic ever.

It was a bright, sunny day, but Ren was having a little bit of trouble, emotionally. His emotions themselves have been going a little haywire, not to mention feelings for his lifelong friend Nora had been growing steadily over the years, but he had sworn to keep his emotions in check. He sighed. "Why is this getting harder and harder for me?" He decided to have a cup of herbal tea before heading out to Vale to gather more ingredients for making more tea for himself. While looking for specific ingredients, he bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry."

"It's okay, young man." The person responded in a woman's voice. When Ren looked up, he saw a ghostly white woman wearing a regal black dress, black sclera, red irises, white hair tied into a bun, and black veins all over her body. "I hope I don't scare you. I have a very specific condition."

"Not at all, Ma'am." Ren helped the woman up off the ground. "I'm Lie Ren. What is your name?"

"My name is Salem. It's nice to meet you, Lie Ren." Salem shook Ren's hand. Little did Ren know, Salem was distracting him to let a black and purple slime sneak into his backpack. "I wish we could talk over a cup of tea, but I really must be going."

"I'm afraid I must be going as well. I have to get back to Beacon. I hope we can have a talk over a cup of tea sometime." Ren said before walking off back to Beacon, not noticing Salem's small smirk.

When Ren got back to his dorm room, he put his backpack next to his bed and just went to lie down. He felt like a good rest would help clear his mind, but the slime had other plans as it oozed out of Ren's bag and crawled onto his bed and proceeded to cover his body. However, Ren felt nothing as the slime was covering him which the slime itself didn't really appreciate. It reached a tentacle down into Ren's pants and wrapped around his cock which did elicit a reaction from Ren which turned out to be a small pleasurable shudder. Now that the slime realized Ren finally reacted, it continued with covering him completely.

A few hours later, Ren slowly regained consciousness. When he woke up enough, he saw he was not in his dorm room, but an abandoned building in Vale with absolutely no light except coming from candles. "Where am I?" Ren asked out loud.

"You're with me for the time being, Lie Ren." Salem softly announced, appearing into Ren's view.

"Salem? What is this?" Ren asked calmly.

"This is a brand-new creation: A slime grimm." Salem answered just as calmly.

"Slime grimm? When did it find me?" Ren asked.

"Find you? My dear Lie Ren, it's been with you the whole time since we met at the market." Salem confirmed.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Ren pressed.

"Oh, Ren. I don't want to harm you. I only want to help you." Salem put a hand on her admittedly very plentiful chest.

"Help me?" Ren raised an eyebrow as a part of him didn't believe her.

"With your issue." Salem smiled softly.

"I do not know what you're talking about." Ren denied, but Salem saw right through it.

"I'm talking about you hiding your emotions deep within, more specifically emotions for someone named Nora Valkyrie." Salem hit a soft spot.

Ren let his emotions out for a minute after Salem mentioned Nora. "Don't you dare mention Nora." He growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were this close to Nora Valkyrie." Salem feigned ignorance.

Ren calmed down. He didn't know the slime grimm was influencing him. "We're not close in the way you're thinking."

"What? That's a huge shame. From hearing that, she sounds deprived in some senses." Salem gained a grin.

Ren growled again. "Salem, if you even think about doing anything to her, I'll..."

"You misunderstand, Lie Ren. I don't want to harm her or you. I want to help you." Salem began to explain.

That made Ren genuinely surprised. "Wait, what?"

"You heard me right. I want to help you with your emotions towards Nora Valkyrie." Salem repeated.

"How is infecting me with a slime grimm helping me?" Ren deadpanned.

"Don't you feel it doing things to you?" Salem asked.

Ren was about to answer, but the slime had it's tentacle still stroking his dick which made him shudder lightly. "I-I..."

Salem was in front of Ren, sensually caressing his cheek. "You are quite and attractive young adult, Lie Ren. You feel your hormones threatening to burst to the surface, don't you? Whenever you think of Nora Valkyrie, your body heats up, your hormones fight your barriers to take over, your heart wants to take the wheel instead of your mind."

Salem's words were getting to Ren, alright as his hormones were fighting to take over right now. This was causing him to actually sweat quite profusely. Salem, despite having very pale white skin and without a doubt being far older than him, looked very, very attractive right now. "Your feelings want you to gain experience to be better for Nora Valkyrie. You want to pin me down, and ravage me."

That did it for Ren as he jumped up in a frenzy with a loud, non-angry growl, pinned Salem to the floor, ripped her dress open, and began sucking on her boobs. "Ah, that's it, Lie Ren. Let your feelings free." Salem moaned.

Ren wasn't really listening at the moment as he felt free for the first time in a very long time. He loved the feeling of Salem's breasts on his body. He quickly straddled Salem's body and pinned his lips onto hers. Salem was actually a little proud of Ren: He was finally letting his emotions to the surface rather than keeping them held in. Suddenly, slime tentacles covered both of their bodies, rubbing on them and moving back and forth in Salem's holes. Seconds later, Ren had his cock in Salem's cunt to which he was moaning quite loudly. The two were enjoying very pleasurable sexual times, both having cum twice.

However, Ren's emotional barriers wound up back in control, causing him to stop abruptly and begin to panic. "I'm sorry, Salem. I didn't know what came over..."

Salem put a finger on his lips to quiet him. "It's okay, Ren. I'm honestly proud you've let your emotions out. This means you can be much better to Nora."

"I-I can?" Ren asked, hopeful.

"Yes, but of course, the slime grimm you now have can help you along like it did with me." Salem offered.

"You know what? I think I will keep it around. It did feel great what we did, Salem. I thank you greatly." Ren knelt down to Salem and kissed her on her pale cheek. "Now, how about that tea?" Salem smiled and got to work making some tea for her and Lie Ren.

**Author's Note:**

> Should this remain a one-shot, or could this continue? Please let me know.
> 
> Of this continues, what would Ren's slime abilities be?


End file.
